theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Counting Vans
My eighth fanfiction. Enjoy! One day at the Loud house, Luan was watching a show on her tablet on her top bunk, when Luna came in. "What are you watching", Luna asked. "Car Stars", Luan said, "it's this show where people bring in old cars and sometimes find out it's worth a fortune." Luna climbed up and watched the show. "Well well, a 1979 Cord Bison", the host said, "if I'm not mistaken, this old truck should be worth about 4,000 dollars." Luna was impressed. "Nice", Luna said, "I wish we had an old car that we could trade in for money." "Shh", Luan said, "they've got another one." They then saw another vehicle. "What you have here is a 1967 Fung Family", the host said, "and I'm willing to make you an offer for 8,000 dollars." Luna and Luan looked outside and saw Vanzilla, noticing that it looked just like the van on the show. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking", Luan asked. "What", Luna asked. "We could sell the van to Car Stars and spit the money 4,000 dollars each", Luan said. "I dunno", Luna said, "selling our precious family wagon just for some money sounds wrong." "Come on", Luan said, "you can finally get that autographed Mick Swagger guitar you've had your eye on." Luna thought about it. "What's the plan", Luna asked. "Simple", Luan said, "we hijack the van, drive it to the old Cord dealership where Car Stars is filmed, and collect the reward." "But we don't have our licenses", Luna said, "and we can't ask mom, dad, or Lori to drive us because they'll get suspicious." "Don't worry", Luan said, "I'll print some pictures of us on driver's licenses so that in case the police pull us over, one of us can show our licenses." "Sounds good", Luna said. "Kids", Lynn Sr. said, "come down for dinner." "We leave at midnight", Luan said. Later that night, Luan printed the fake driver's licenses off her laptop. "We're all set", Luan said, "let's go get paid." "Wait", Luna said, "we don't even know how to drive." "Relax", Luan said, "I played Total Turbo XXII, and I got the third highest score behind Leni and Lincoln." "What's that got to do with anything", Luna asked. "Well, the online reviews say it's just like driving a real car", Luan said. "If you say so", Luna said. They walked outside and Luan stuck a wire into Vanzilla's window, and got the door unlocked. "There", Luan said, "let's get in before someone sees us." They got into Vanzilla and sat down. "Luan", Luna said, "I'm goanna level with you, I'm not sure if it's okay to steal the van." "Come on", Luan said, "you're dressed like a rebel, so act like one." Luan hotwired the van, and it came to life. "Are you sure about this", Luna asked. "Yeah", Luan said, "all this stuff looks just like Total Turbo XXII." They then pulled out and were soon on the road. "Next stop, the Cord dealership", Luan said. On the way, Luna and Luan sang a song on the radio. "Hangin' out", Luan sang. "Down the street", Luna sang. "The same old thing", Luan sang. "We did last week", Luna sang. "Not a thing to do", Luan sang. "But talk to you", Luna said. "We're all alright, we're all alright", Luna and Luan sang. Luna stuck her head out the window. "Hello Royal Woods", Luna shouted. On the way, they noticed some red lights flashing. "Uh-oh", Luna said, "it's the fuzz." They then pulled over and the police officer from Driving Miss Hazy knocked on the window, and Luan rolled it down. "License and registration please", the police officer said. "Here", Luan said. The police officer looked at the license and realized something. "Hey", the officer said, "you're that crazy prankster, Luan Out Loud." "No", Luan said, "you're thinking of someone else." "I arrested you for filling the fountain at town hall with melted cheese a year ago", the police officer said." Luan smiled in embarrassment, and she and Luna were handcuffed against Vanzilla. "I can't feel my arms", Luan said. At the police station, Luna was playing the harmonica, and Luan was banging a cup against the cell bars. "First time", Luan asked. "No", Luna said, "I was arrested for posing as mom in an attempt to get Lincoln and Clyde out of jail." Luan sat down next to Luna. "I can't believe it", Luna said, "we were this close to getting rich, but instead we're locked up." "You know", Luan said, "I'm glad we got locked up." "Why", Luna asked. "It's great bonding", Luan said, "we share a room, but we're so busy doing our own things that we don't interact, but now we're bonding." "You're right", Luna said. As they hugged, the police officer opened the cell door. "Alright Loud sisters, you're good to go", the police officer said, "you've been bailed out." "Great", Luna said, "we're glad to see anyone right now." They then saw Lynn Sr. and Rita, who were both standing there angrily. "Well, almost anyone", Luna said. Later, they were driving home in Vanzilla. "I can't believe you two would dare to do anything as stupid as steal the van just for money", Rita said. "How'd you know we did it", Luna asked. "We found the files for the fake driver's licenses on Luan's laptop and pieced it all together", Lynn Sr. said. "I know I should've deleted the files after I printed them out", Luan said. "Enough", Rita said, "you two are grounded for three months, so Luna, you won't be playing any music for the time, and Luan, your Funny Business is closed for that same time." Luna and Luan were saddened by this. "We deserve it", Luna said. "Yeah", Luan said, "but this wasn't a total loss." "What do you mean", Luna asked. "We got to spend time together", Luan said, "and since we can't do our things for three months, we can bond more." "Yeah", Luna said, "you're right." Luna and Luan smiled, knowing that, despite getting grounded, they still had each other. Notes * The game show Luan and Luna are watching is based on the History TV show, Pawn Stars. ** The title comes from the series' third spinoff, Counting Cars. * The song Luna and Luan are singing while driving Vanzilla is the theme song of That 70's Show, with Luna's line, "Hello Royal Woods!" being based on the "Hello Wisconsin!" line said after the song. * Originally, the fanfiction was going to have a different focus, but after Violetgirl14 posted a comment in the comment section asking if anyone agreed with her that Luna and Luan needed more bonding time on the show, I decided to make Luna and Luan's relationship a primary focus in the fanfiction. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud